No Coincidences, Just Fate
by Doublekitcat
Summary: Percy bumps into Annabeth on the way to a job interview. What happens when he finds out that she works at the same place? Why can't he get her eyes out of his mind? Rated T for minor swearing. AU: Mortals. Percabeth, Soangelo, Frazel, Jasper, Caleo, and Tratie. All rights go to Rick, King of the Trolls
1. Chapter 1

Crap. Percy thought.

The most important job interview of his life and he was going to be late.

Double crap.

He gulped down his coffee, hailed a taxi, and combed his untamable raven black hair in one smooth motion, and sighing in relief when a taxi pulled up almost immediately.

Well, this was New York, what did Percy expect?

He hurriedly yanked open the yellow door, failing in his rush to notice the ravishingly pretty woman sitting there.

By the time he had gotten his seat belt on, and told the driver his job interview address, the woman was staring at him.

His ADHD brain took in everything about her, her princess-like blond curls, her slim body figure, and most of all, her startling gray eyes. They seemed to be analyzing Percy, the same way he was taking in everything about her, except her eyes were like a stormy sky.

"Hi. I'm Percy." Percy said, putting out his hand to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then decided to accept, shaking his hand firmly in a strong grip.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase", she said, her eyes sparkling. "I noticed you're in a incredible hurry, Percy, care to tell me why?" She smiled at him and even though he had just met her, he really liked her already.

"I'm already late for the most important job interview in my life." Percy replied, too tongue tied to say anything else.

"Oh," Annabeth said, smiling at him sympathetically. "I can't say I've been in your shoes, but for what its worth, I'm sorry."

From what he had observed from her impeccable outfit, a pencil skirt, and a owl sweater, he didn't doubt that she hadn't been late for anything in her life.

"Where's the job at?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! The job is at Poseidon Inc" Percy exclaimed, wanting to find out where she was going.

"Really!? I work there!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Seriously? What do you work as?"

"I'm an architect," Annabeth explained. Percy was half listening when she talked about her job, but he was staring at her gray eyes on fascination. They constantly changed, going from stormy to brilliant in a second. Just by staring at her eyes, Percy knew that he would definitely not want to be on her bad side.

"Percy? You listening?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about how cool it is that we ended up in the same taxi, both hopefully work at the same place" Percy said.

"Well," Annabeth said, " my mom always said that there was no such thing as coincidences, just fate."

"No way!" Percy exclaimed, " my mom too!"

Annabeth broke into a smile, and Percy felt unnatural butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, Percy, I guess they were right!"

"You going to get out or continue bonding for the rest of your lives!?"the taxi driver growled from in front of them startling them both.

Percy looked out the window and saw Poseidon Inc in front of him and the butterflies in his stomach doubled.

"Good luck on your job interview!" Annabeth said as she pushed him out of the taxi towards the door.

Percy stood in front of the doors and stepped forward, pushing the heavy glass doors in front of him open.

After a couple of questions Percy found himself in the gray , steel elevator, reminding his mind about a certain pair of gray eyes.

He slipped his hands into his pockets, and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he pulled out a business card.

Annabeth Chase, formal architect of Poseidon Inc (FAOPI), he read with difficulty, due to his dyslexia, marveling at how she had gotten it in his pocket without him noticing.

He turned the card over in his hands and noticed a number, (917)-609-4020, with the words "Call me" in neat handwriting.

Percy smiled. Will do, Annabeth. Will do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth finished paying the agitated taxi driver. She stepped into Poseidon Inc, thinking about Percy.

Oh god. As soon as he had entered the taxi, she had been curious. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice her until he had already buckled his seat, and told the taxi driver the address. She would have heard it, but he was talking so fast, that she couldn't. By the way his sea green eyes had finally meet hers', she was pretty sure that he was ADHD, like her.

Without looking where she was going, she bumped into a wall, and unsteadily righted herself.

Annabeth had felt a pang talking about her mom, who was in California for a business trip. Usually after work, she would drop by her moms, run a few designs by her, and talk to her.

She missed doing that.

Until now, she hadn't ever heard a place where her mom's quote applied, but with Percy, it fit perfectly.

Speaking of Percy, she hoped his job interview went okay. For some reason, she really liked Percy. Out of sheer gut, she had written on her business card her number. She was really proud of her number, it was her first cell phone. Since her dad, she didn't want a phone. But now, being a proper adult with a job and a phone number, Annabeth finally wanted a phone.

She had finally reached the elevator, and stepped inside. The elevator music filled the small room and Annabeth let her thoughts drift back to Percy.

From his lean body, she guessed that he was a swimmer, which would make sense since he wanted a job at PI. The most amazing thing was his eyes though. They were sea green, just like the sea. She could literally drown in them.

The elevator dinged, and she stepped out, snapping her thoughts back to new building she was designing. It would be located in SF and she was ecstatic about it, because the CEO, Poseidon, had promised that a wing of the building would be dedicated to her. She really loved her new job.

The new building she was designing had a very modern look to it, since Annabeth didn't really like old designs. The only old things she liked would have to be Greek, Roman, or polished wood. Annabeth held a special fondness for wood, Greek, or Roman things. She found the history behind each if them fascinating. The Roman were considered the greatest military forces in the world, and their architecture was simply amazing. The Greeks were also held in high regard by her because of their special attributes to science, math and literature. She especially loved the greek columns, so she had added a few too the building. Wood, it was very dear to her. Each piece of wood had a different story, the grain, the birth place, the type, each seemed to call to her.

So far, she had finished the bottom floor, the second, and was working on the third. The third was the trickiest, because Poseidon wanted a infinity pool for all the workers, and the visitors. It was almost impossible to figure out how thick the glass needed to be and what materials to use.

She had finally reached her office. Annabeth sat down, and immediately called her assistant, Katie Gardener into the room.

Katie had become a sort of a best friend, just being friendly and helping Annabeth out when she needed to get her mind away from buildings sometimes.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" Katie asked, walking into the room.

"No, I'm fine Katie, thanks though." Annabeth replied touched by Katie's concern.

Katie busied herself in watering the plants she had given Annabeth for her job. Katie loved gardening and Annabeth's office smelled lovely.

Annabeth got out her sketch for the third floor and started working on the width of the glass. She had almost figured it out, when Poseidon called.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, do you know that infinity pool that I wanted on the new building?" He asked.

Oh, what, the one that's giving me a major headache? Nope, never heard of it!

"Yes, and I-" Poseidon cut her off. " Can you please tell me how much longer it would take if you wanted to turn it into a tank?"he asked.

Baffled by the question, Annabeth did the metal math, rounding it up to an extra 2 hours. "Two more hours, sir" she answered.

"Then would you please do so?" Poseidon said.

"Wait, sir, if you don't mind me asking, why the sudden change?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"I think that tours of animals will be more popular for all age groups don't you agree?"Poseidon explained.

"Oh,yes sir, I'll give you the draft at 2:00, okay?" Annabeth asked. "That's fine."

Annabeth hung up and sighed. Katie, noticing her sigh, looked at her then sat down on Annabeth's desk.

"You okay, Annie?"

"Not really, Katie. Poseidon just asked me to change the infinity pool into a tank." Annabeth sighed again, and buried her face in her hands. Katie walked around the desk and rubbed Annabeth's back.

"Wait, here, okay, Annie?" Katie asked. Annabeth was confused, but she trusted Katie.

After a few minutes, Katie walked back in her office and knelt down next to her. "Annie, here's your birthday present" she said.

Annabeth lifted up her head and saw a box wrapped in gray wrapping paper and brown owls. She eagerly opened the box, her bad mood partially fading away.

She ripped off the last of the wrapping paper reveling a sand garden with a sign saying, "This garden seems stressed, can you help it?" Taped to the sign was a small miniature rake.

Annabeth used the tiny rake to smooth the lines in the sand, and for some strange reason, it seemed to calm her.

"Do you like it?" Katie asked nervously from next to her.

"Yes! Katie, I love it! Thank you!" Annabeth exclaimed.

She wasn't lying, she really did like it, but she had a pounding headache, and she felt terrible.

Grabbing a few aspirin from her desk, chugging them down, making a note on her desktop to raise Katie's pay, and heading towards the break room for a snack.

As she was walking towards the break room she ran into Oliver, the jerk who always tried to hit on her.

"Hey, Annabeth, how does you, me and some Champagne sound? 7:00?" the sleezeball asked, grinning down at her.

Annabeth hated him. She had always politely turned him down, but today, she was cranky, upset, annoyed, and had a massive headache to top it all off.

"Oliver, how much work have you done in the past week?" she asked him irritably. "I've finished 2 papers", he said smugly.

"Okay, then, Oliver. You're fired." Annabeth knew she was being incredibly harsh, but he hit on everyone of the workers, didn't do his fair share of work, and did his work sloppily too. As far as Annabeth was concerned, she was doing them a favor. Her mind drifted back to Katie, and a wide grin spread across her face. She knew exactly who would take Oliver's position.

**AN/ Okay guys! I have established a schedule! I will update once a week! If you guys like this please go check out my other story, Half-blood Games! Don't forget to review! It may only be a few words, but they make sure my writing is good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/Okay guys, I think that I need to explain something. Oh, if you don't read this, then you comment about me being late, Bene, avete acquistato padronanza dell'arte suprema di avere i miei nervi.** **That was italian. I'm not going to explain. Anyway, back to the point! I know I said that I would update once a week, but if I don't you have to understand that I have a life. Now, thats over, back to the story! Please review**.

Percy POV

Percy was so happy. He had a job at a world known company! He was now a working marine specialist!

The interview had gone great, Poseidon seemed to like him, and the paychecks were no skimp.

It was his second week of working there, and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. Percy Jackson. Job.

Percy Jackson. Job. Amazing!

He had just came home from work, and was about to call Annabeth. He had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to her since he had gotten the job, but he couldn't do it. Now, with the official, and very real paycheck in his hand, he had enough courage.

Percy dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?" a female voice asked. Percy felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

"Um, hi! Is this Annabeth?" Percy asked, fumbling on his words.

"Yes, may I please know who I am speaking to?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, Annabeth, hi! This is Percy!"

"Oh, Hi!, Percy, how are you doing?" she asked. "I got the job!" he exclaimed, happy. Suddenly, a idea popped into his head.

"Annabeth, how would you feel about meeting me for a celebration? Starbucks?" Percy definitely wanted to get to know Annabeth better, but this had come out of no where. Percy nervously held his breath.

"Oh! That's a great idea Percy! Sure! I'm not out of work yet, but I'll meet you there at four, okay?" Annabeth said, happily.

Then of course, Percy had to mess it up. "It's a date!" Percy exclaimed, overwhelmed with relief that she had said okay. Realizing what he said, Percy stammered into the phone trying to explain while his mind self repeatedly hit his head on the wall.

After getting the situation (somewhat) cleared up, Percy hung up breathing out a huge sigh of relief.

He definitely wanted to hang out with Annabeth, she seemed like she would be a great friend and he needed one of those at the moment. With his mom out of the country visiting his cousin, Percy definitely needed a friend. Plus, his blue cookie reserves were starting to run low, and the only thing equally close to the amazingness of his mom's blue cookies were Starbucks coffee.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth smiled. She had 2 pretty great news, and she was having a great day so far.

Percy had called, and today was the day Annabeth was going to tell Katie about her promotion. It was a win-win, because someone needed to replace Oliver, Katie needed a higher pay, and there had been an extra employee anyway.

Katie was inside her office, cleaning up her desk, when Annabeth walked in. Annabeth internally smiled wider. She was very happy for Katie.

"Katie, did you know that Oliver was fired?"She asked, feigning innocence.

"No"Katie responded, still watering the plants. "Well, he was fired. Do you know someone who could take over his position?" Annabeth asked. "No"Katie responded, turning around. Annabeth couldn't stand it anymore, and she broke out in a huge smile. "Well, I do! Katie, you are now the new Assistant Manager! I'm so happy for you!" Annabeth rushed to go hug Katie who was in shock.

"I'm the new AM?" Katie asked. "Yup!" Annabeth said, popping the p. "Omg! Thank you Annabeth!" Annabeth felt so happy for her friend. And anyway, if anyone deserved the position, it was Katie, not that jerk, Oliver. "Wait, then can I still be your assistant?"Katie asked. Annabeth hadn't thought about that. Oops. "Katie, can you please hold on for a second?"

Annabeth quickly called Poseidon. "Hello? Poseidon?"

"Yes. Do you need something Annabeth?" he asked, not at all annoyed. "Sir, you know that Oliver Kingsly was fired two weeks ago right?"she asked. "Yes, and I applaud you, he was nothing but a deadweight." Poseidon answered. "Well, thank you sir, but since my assistant Katie is taking his position, do you think she could still be my assistant? She really helps me work, sir." Annabeth was mentally crossing every limb she owned, she would hate to have another assistant. "I understand. Yes, if she would still like to be your assistant, she would get the AM's pay, but would still be your assistant. That is, only if she wants to. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to talk to my assistant." Poseidon ended the call with a "Click!".

"Katie,"Annabeth started, " Poseidon says that you would still be my assistant, but you would do the AM's work, and get the same pay."Annabeth explained.

"Are you kidding? I would love to do that!"Katie exclaimed. Annabeth had really, really hoped she would say that.

The office bell rang signaling that wok was over. Annabeth gathered up her stuff, then left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ Hello, my dear readers! I wanted to clear something up. This is a FRIENDLY meet up, not a date. Just wanted to put that out there. Please review and thank you for reading!**

When Annabeth got home, she was utterly exhausted for some reason. Strange.

She pulled out her phone to check for any calls and realized with a start, Percy! Crap. She had to go meet Percy.

She quickly glanced at the clock. 3:30. Crap!

Annabeth quickly took a shower then tried to tame her hair and pulled on a T-shirt and jeans. 3:45. Perfect.

She rushed downstairs and to the elevator. Her mini-copper beeped and she rushed through traffic to the peir, where the Starbucks was.

She made it there in record time, 3:55 when she got out. She walked to the Starbucks where Percy was sitting at a small round table.

His hair was messy and ruffled and he was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called, his eyes lighting up.

"Hi!" Annabeth replied, sitting down on the other chair. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First, I need coffee, then, I want to show you something."Percy replied with a smile." So, what do you want?"

Annabeth smiled. Percy was sweet. "I want a cookie and um, a latte please."

"Sure. I'll be right back." Percy got up and headed over to the line. Annabeth took in her surroundings. There were about 10 people in the store, all laughing and sipping coffee. The store had glass windows because the beach was right next ti the stores. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Percy plopped her drink down in front of her.

Percy had ordered about 5 cookies and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. He noticed her staring and explained, "My mom's cookies reserves are all out." Oh. Aw.

Annabeth smiled. "Your mom bakes cookies for you?" Percy smiled sheepishly, and nodded. He dug into the pockets of his hoodie and pulled out a bottle, blue?

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, curiously. "Oh! This? It's blue food coloring." Percy explained.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. Why would anyone put blue food coloring on cookies? Percy semmed to notice her expression and said "When I was little, I had a jerky step-dad and he and my mom had a fight over whether blue food was real, so every time since, she made everything possible blue."

"Oh." Annabeth could relate. Suddenly, her cookie tasted like dust.

They continued talking until Percy and Annabeth finished their food. Then Percy sprung up amd offered her hishand. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, her brows furrowing together.

Percy smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Just come on! Trust me!" Annabeth smiled and laughed as she accepted his arm. He lead her down to the beach front where the wind tousled his hair and blew her's back. Annabeth smiled as she walked down to the beach. Annabeth had always loved the beach, it was so relaxing!

Percy's entire face lit up as they both kicked off their flip-flop's. It was as if he was in his element. Strange, simplistic happiness lit up his face and Annabeth laughed. She quickly ran to the water's edge and grabbed some water and threw it at him.

His face turned towards her in surprise, but it quickly changed to happiness. They had an all out splash war, each yelping when the cold water hit each other. Annabeth was really happy, shrieking and laughing. For the grand finale, Percy dragged her underwater, her T-shirt and shorts all. When they both came out of the water, it was 4:50 and they were both soaking wet.

Annabeth had never been happier. They stayed there talking, until it was 5:30. Annabeth started to get up, but Percy pulled her hand back down.

"Look" he said, his eyes trained on the horizon, his black hair blowing backwards.

Annabeth sat down and waited for whatever Percy was waiting for. She nestled her head on his shoulder, and waited. When she finally looked up, she saw what amazed Percy. the sky was painted with vibrant reds, oranges, pinks, purples, and blues. Mostly, it was beautiful. They stayed like that, talking and laughing. Annabeth finally drove home, exhausted, but fell into her bed, (which she wanted to marry at this point) with a smile.

**AN/I'm sorry it isn't very long, but I like it! So, please review! Oh, please go check out my other story Half-Blood Games! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/hey guys! I have a bit of a rough patch right now, and I need to work on school. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Annabeth woke up the next morning smiling. She headed into the bathroom sleepily, then stepped into the shower, the warm water relaxing her muscles.

After a pleasantly relaxing shower, she poured some tea in her favorite cup and snuggled on her couch with her fuzzy pajamas, still smiling. She flipped on her show, NCIS, and sipped her tea. At about 2:28, the phone rang. Great. Annabeth really, really didn't want to get up. She dragged herself over to the phone, and was surprised by a call from her mom. Her mom had said that she couldn't call from where she was. Strange.

"Hello? Mom?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Hello. Is this, ahem, Annabeth Chase?" a gruff male voice asked. Annabeth heart speed up, and she was sure she was more awake.

"Yes, and who is this?" She responded, her confusion puzzling her. Who was this man, and why did he have her mom's phone?

"I'm sorry m'am but your mother had just been admitted to the closest hospital." Annabeth was sure that she had never felt this way before. Her heart stopped, and her fingers froze as they had played with the collar of her pj's? What?! Her pulse doubled and a wave of panic hit her.

"What-what, happened to her?" Annabeth's voice shook, and she was sure the room was spinning.

"A drunk driver hit her, and she's in critical condition. M'am? you still there?" The man sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. thank you." Annabeth held back the tears threatening to spill over, and hung up. Mom. Drunk driver. Critical condition. The words played over and over in her head, like a buzzing echo, and she could swear the floor was getting closer and closer. Mom. Critical condition. The tears flowed freely down her face, and she fell down with a thunk. A wave of nausea hit her and the anxiety and pain hit her. Her head was throbbing now, and she felt helpless, heaving for breath. She had heard of people having these before, but she had never experienced one. Anxiety attack.

Her hand groped the wooden floor, searching for the phone. She pressed Percy's number and waited for him to answer. She felt hopeless, her anxiety crashing down on her, the helplessness, and pain.

"Hello?" Percy's voice was clear, and her spirits lifted a bit."Annabeth?"

"Percy, Mom. Critical condition." She rasped, her wave of despair passing a bit.

"Oh! I'll be right there. Dont go anywhere!" Percy's voice was far away in her head. The call ended with a click and she curled up into a ball, whimpering softly. After for what seemed like ages, there was a knock at the front door. She heard voices, and the door opened with a soft click.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice sounded worried, and very scared. She heard footsteps approaching, but she couldn't open her eyes, they were crusted shut.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she snuggled into soft material. She felt herself being laid down in bed and the covers were pulled up to her chin, and she snuggle into the soft warmth, hiccuping and crying softly. She heard warm water, and a few moments later, a damp washcloth wipe her face, nose and eyes. It stung a bit, but she felt better. She tried to say thank you, but it came out as a raspy croak. She felt footsteps retreat and the sound of water. A cool glass was pressed into her hand and she took a blind drink, the water cooling her throat.

She was aware of Percy hugging her, and she relaxed in his warmth, gradually falling asleep, as the blackness overtook her.

Percy's POV

As soon as Annabeth had fallen asleep, Percy had done some serious thinking. Stay or go? Stay. That had been decided quite quickly, but Percy had almost broken inside when he had heard her voice the earlier. She had sounded broken, and helpless. When he had  
>seen her in her apartment, crying, eyes puffy and red, hands hugging herself, trying to pull herself back together. He had crawled in next to her, looking at her sleeping form. She really was beautiful. He hadn't gotten any sleep, worrying about what had happened. He had noticed the broken phone and replayed the conversation with the other man. It was angrily ironic, since Gabe, his abusive step dad had been an alcoholic. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. Not fair. the words played on repeat in his mind.<p>

Why? It was like a history repeat. He remembered how Gabe had hit a woman, and been arrested. Why? The woman had been a mom too. Not a day went by when he didn't think about that poor child.

Percy crawled back in bed and was greeted by a soft light a few hours later. Internally groaning, he got up to cook breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN/ Hey guys. I'm still pretty upset and unhappy right now, but I wanted to give you a chapter. So, here it is. Thank you for all the supportive and kind reviews!**

Annabeth POV

When Annabeth woke up to the sound of bacon and pancakes, she was puzzled to say the least.

So when she was greeted by Percy, waking into the room, to say she was surprised was a understatement.

She was so baffled, she sleepily let him lead her into her kitchen, where she quickly woke up. Piper, Calypso, Reyna and Hazel were sitting in her kitchen, eating. Piper and Reyna shared an apartment together upstairs and Calypso shared with Annabeth.

She hadnt called either of them, because, as a photographer, Calypso was supposed to be India, and Reyna and Piper were both  
>in England. Calypso got paid a lot for her job, but she said it was just because she loved the feeling she got the traveling, and the feeling of freedom. Piper and Reyna were supposed to be in England because Calypso and Annabeth had decided to get them a gift. Last minute, Calypso got called for an important gig in India. Reyna was a interior designer, so she and Annabeth often worked<br>together. Piper was a world famous stylist, but she was also  
>offered roles as an actress. She declined, but was famous for styling one of the actors that Annabeth had designed the stage<br>for.

Piper had been the stylist, Calypso had been the photographer, Annabeth the architect, and Reyna the designer. It was a perfect blend of talents. Overall, these girls were her sisters, and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

Instantly, Annabeth was surrounded by comforting words and hugs. She felt herself tearing up slightly, and she pulled gently out of the hug.

"We flew back overnight." Piper and Reyna said in unison. "Percy called us, and we came immediately". Annabeth pulled them back into the hug, and she felt a few tears form. A lump formed in her throat, and she couldn't speak. She loved these girls. They had done this all for her. She loved these guyshomes, until Annabeth had found her. They had made a deal. They would live together, and they would always stick had found Piper a few months later, when she had met on a stage crew set. Reyna had bumped into her in the busy streets of New York, and they had hit it off immediately. Annabeth was planning on introducing Katie at the company celebration for New Years. **(AN/hint, hint)**

By now, Annabeth was crying. Everyone else was too, and even Percy emitted a few sniffles.

She smiled, and hugged them all, savoring their warmth, and loving their protective hold over her.

After laughing a bit and sharing a few stories and eating 2tubs of ice cream, Piper and Reyna both went back upstairs, and Calypso headed to her boyfriends house, Leo. She was throwing away the empty tubs of ice cream when she heard her phone chime with 3 different tones, Piper's, Calypso's and Reyna's. That's odd, Annabeth thought.

She wiped her hands and looked at the text messages.

**Piper: Dont forget to tell me about Percy! ;)  
>Reyna: Details later. You need to tell me!<br>Calypso: Percy is really sweet. Details! **

Annabeth felt herself pale a bit. Uh oh. Crap. The girls would assume that she had, ya know, with him. she had called him first, and he had slept in her bed. Shoot.

She felt the floor move a bit, and she quickly slammed down her phone.

"Hey, don't damage the phone!" Percy said," What did it ever do to you?"

Annabeth smiled. Percy was so easy going, and she just felt happy. She turned around and chuckled a bit.

"Hey," She started, not sure where she was going with this. "Um, thank you. For calling Callie, Reyna and Piper, and thank you. For taking care of me, and not just ignoring me."

Percy's eyes lost the playfulness, and she almost shivered. His eyes seemed broken, and she couldn't imagine why.

"Hey,"She gently nudged him" Are you okay?"

"Yeah."Percy responded, looking as if he wanted to say something "Can I tell you something?"

Annabeth nodded. Was he okay? What did he want to talk about? She sat down on the couch, and he followed suit, facing her. "Remember how I told you about my step-dad? "Percy started,fiddling with his hands. "Well, once, after getting mad at me, he went out driving. He was drunk, and well, he hit a mom. She lived, but well, it had my impact on me. Gabe went to jail, and well, I'm sorry."

"Oh,"Annabeth said softly. She couldn't imagine that, being so scared, and so worried. She could picture little Percy, hearing that piece of sure what she was doing, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. She yawned, suddenly aware of the fact that it was 12:20, and she was very tired.

Percy must have heard her yawn, because he pulled away. "Hey, you should go to bed. Its late, and you have work tomorrow."

Annabeth groaned. She forgot that she had to go to work tomorrow, and she didn't want to. Great. What would happen if she had another attack at work? That would not be a good thing to have on her record.

She gave him a sleepy smile, and walked herself to bed. The world could go shove a frying pan in its mouth, because she didn't care. That seemed to be happening a lot recently, didn't it? Whatever. Annabeth was happy, and thats all she wanted to focus on.

Just before sleep took her in its arms, she heard a soft, "Good night Annabeth.", and the click of her door.

**AN/ Hey guys. So here's the chapter, I hope you like it. So, I'm leaving, unhappy and weird, as usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/Hey guys! I'm back. I'm still a bit unhappy, and my writings not gaurented to be great, but I think I'm better enough to write. I love you all so much. I want to put a little (okay, huge) shoutout to Smiles Burn In the Styx! she is an amazing person, please go check her out. **

**I am so sorry about this long AN, but I want to tell you guys something. Every day, I check how many reviews I have. So, if you review, EVERY SINGLE DAY, you will definitly get chapters in a few days. **

Percy's POV

Percy felt silly. He felt crazy, and he felt absolutely happy. He didn't know why, but he had a suspicion it had to do with Annabeth. She was just, so amazing.

She was so strong. Two weeks earlier, she had that panic attack. Now, she was fine. Percy thought it was a one time thing. She probably wouldn't have one again.

The week had been filled with fun and laughter. They had gone to the beach again, and Annabeth and him had an all out splash war.

His new living arangements were quite possibly what helped him feel so happy. Since he had moved from a part of NY, to Long Islad Sound, he had no place to go. He had been renting an apartment, but he didn't really like the landlord, Charon. That guy was sleezy. Now, since Calypso was often out of the country, or somewhere not in the state, she had let him stay in her room.

She had hinted to him that she was probably going to move into Leo's place anyway. Turns out, Percy had actually met Calypso before. Leo was one of his best friends. So was Jason, Piper's boyfriend. Funnily enough, so was Frank, Hazel's boyfriend. Annabeth was right, there was no such thing as Coincidences, Just Fate.

The only one who didn't have a boyfriend was Reyna, whom he was now living with. He didn't understand why she wasn't seeing anyone, as she was pretty, and she was smart. He would find someone for her. For some reason, Percy liked Reyna. He liked Piper, Calypso, amd Hazel too, but this was different. He looked at Piper like a new sister, and Calypso was like his mom, caring, and Hazel was fun, but Reyna was...Different.

She was like a sister to him, but different. Reyna was like his older sister. Piper was the sister that was the same age, Hazel was like the fun younger sister, and Calypso was the quiet sister who everyone liked, but Reyna was the older sister, caring, yet strict and firm. Percy liked her.

**(AN/ so sorry to interupt you, but I need to say something. I don't like it when people say that Hazel is cute and adorable. Hazel can be pretty fierce when she wants to be. She swears, remember? So my Hazel isn't like that. She's fun, but she isn't a baby. And also, I don't like it when people portray Reyna as mean and strict. She's fun, she just needs practice. And I always thought that Percy and her would hit it off. So, this is a big sister type of friendship. ) **

Anyway, he was happy, and he and Annabeth had gotten really close in the two weeks after the panic attack. They would ride home together, and he had spent the entire time home, cracking jokes, and Annabeth once had to pull over becuase she was laughing so hard. Percy loved it when she laughed. Her eyes light up, and her hair went flying everywhere, and she was the perfect description of perfect.

If he didn't know better, he would say that he had a crush. But, he didn't. Or he didn't know. Percy was confused, and he didn't know what was this feeling. Right now, he didn't care.

Annabeth was curled up on the couch, and he was on the opposite side, watching her sleep. He felt a bit self-conciosus, but God, she was beautiful when she slept. She had this soft snorting sound as a snore, which was adorable. Her entire face softened, and she looked so peacful, like an angel.

His phone chimed, and he looked down at it. It was a text from Reyna.

**Reyna: hey! How's Anna?**

_Percy: She's fine! Where are you?_

**Reyna: Starbucks. The line, is sooooo long! ADHD making it hard to stay still!**

_Percy: lol. I can relate. Can you grab me 2 lattes, please?_

**Reyna: For who?**

_Percy: Me, and Annabeth_

**Reyna: Ugg. I'm gonna have to get 7 cookies then, huh?**

_Percy: um...Maybe?_

**Reyna: Lol. Sooooo, you like Annabeth huh?**

Percy almost fell out of his chair. What!? Was it that obvious?

_Percy: WHAT!? (Is it that obvious?)_

**Reyna: YESSSSSSS! I knew it! You do! (not really, but I'm good at reading people**

_Percy: Great. What do I do, Reyna? I'm not I even sure I like her. _

**Reyna: Lol. You definetly like her, little bro. **

_Percy: Since when have you called me that?_

_Percy: and how do you know?_

**Reyna: Please, its obvious. You're watching her sleep, aren't you?**

**Reyna: And I started calling you little bro when I found out you had a crush on my little sister. **

_Percy: Fine. And maybe?_

**Reyna: Gtg. My turn. Don't think you're off the hook, though, Jackson, we will discuss this later! **

Percy pressed the power button and groaned. He was not looking forward to the talk with Reyna. That just be akward.

Annabeth moved a little in her sleep, and she sleepily opened her eys, blinking at him adorably.

"Hi" Annabeth smiled in response, and closed her eyes and snuggled into the blanket.

That was adorable. That was seriously adorable.

Percy closed his eyes. He fell asleep slowly, and the blackness over took him.

He woke up groggily to the sound of Reyna opening the door. She was wairing a side braid, and a prurple T-shirt and jeans.

She set down the coffee cups on the counter, along with a packet of cookies. He walked over to her, and she put a finger to her lips, and walked over to the table, set down 2 cookies, 1 latte, and kissed Annabeth's forehead softly.

Percy really loved how cute it was how they took care of each other.

Reyna looked at him, and Percy felt his insides freeze up. She smirked, and motioned him to follow her upstairs as she jogged swiftly up the circular stairs.

He followed Reyna hesitantly, with slow dragging steps, thinking only one thing.

This would not end well...

**AN/ Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Love you all! Remember, review!**


End file.
